thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalgam Leonidas
Amalgam Leonidas is the evolution of Valentin's Uranium Leonidas. Information Amalgam Leonidas is a one of a kind evolution of Leonidas. The form of his wings is the same as it was as Uranium Leonidas. The Zeta Core of Helstara is still in the diamond embedded on Leonidas's chest. Personality Despite being violent on the field of battle, he is usually very peaceful and wise. Leonidas, like his partner, is very heroic, and his emotions could be an advantage to his disposal, as well as a weakness to him. History As a result of battling a lot, Leonidas evolved into Amalgam Leonidas, a powerful new evolution of Leonidas. He evolved upon battling the undead Bakugan Pyrus Adumbration Dragonoid. Leonidas later battled against the Renegade Brawlers and the evil BakuMechs once again as Amalgam Leonidas. He then combines with the Darkus pirate-like Bakugan Aericles to once again form the Baku Sky Raider combination Nightfrenzy. They later help the New Battle Brawlers and the Rogue Brawlers defeat the villains. He later reappears again in a tournament in a Renegade Brawler invasion. He assists the heroes, and they are victorious once more. Leonidas later underwent another evolution caused by himself and the Matrix, causing him to evolve into Zhach Leonidas and causing the Bakugan of the Rogue Brawlers and the New Battle Brawlers to evolve. 'Ability Cards' *'Amalgam Silencer:' Leonidas gains 700 Gs while his opponent loses 700 Gs. *'Snake Pyro: '''Leonidas gains 400 Gs for each time he lost G-Power while his opponent loses 800 Gs. *'Bio-Amalgam (Bio-Functional): The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for three turns. Leonidas gains 400 Gs for each time he gained G-Power. This effect cannot be negated, reflected, nor overidden if Leonidas gains 800 Gs or less thanks to this Ability. *'''Destruction-O 2.0 ''(Destructional):' The opponent loses a turn. Leonidas gains 600 Gs for each Bakugan on the field while the opponent loses 600 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Trembler Goner 2.0 '(Trembling Black Hole):' The opponent loses two turns. Leonidas gains 700 Gs for each Bakugan on the field while the opponent loses 700 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Amalgam Fusional Pulse: After this card is played, Leonidas can use any of his Fusion Abilities, plus the opponent's Abilities. Cannot be countered, negated, deflected, and etc. *'Amalgam Fusional Endure: '''If you activate your Gate Card after this Ability Card, and if it harms Leonidas, he holds onto 500 Gs. *'Doomed Fist: Leonidas' partner goes first next round. *'Spirit of Vengeance I:' The opponent cannot activate anything for four turns. Can also be played before Leonidas is rolled. If played before Leonidas is rolled, the opponent can still roll their Bakugan, but cannot activate anything before or after that. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Ectasy Spieluhr' (Ectasy Music Box):' The opponent cannot activate anything for three turns. Leonidas gains 300 Gs for each Bakugan on the field. *'Doomed Nebel (Doomed Nebula):' The opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for three turns. If the Gate Card is the opponent's and is already used, its effect benefits you. If the effect of it is unused, the Gate is destroyed. If it is your unused Gate Card, your opponent cannot activate anything for one turn. If it your used Gate Card, your opponent's Bakugan is enslaved for another turn. 'Gate Cards *'Chaotic Field:' All Bakugan's G-Power is reduced to zero. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Protagonists